1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods of mounting electrical components and, in particular, modularizing electronics while providing ElectroMagnetic Interference (EMI) shielding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hospitals have a need to provide secure storage for certain medications, such as narcotics and controlled substances, while still making the medications available to care givers. One method of providing this secure storage is the use of Automatic Dispensing Machines (ADMs), which typically contain a microprocessor that is functionally connected to the hospital data systems and lockable drawers and compartments containing the medications. The software of each ADM is normally configured to allow access to the medications only after certain requirements are met, such as verification that the individual requesting the medication is authorized to do so. The ADMs should be continuously operational as hospitals must provide care to their patients 24 hours a day.
Computer processors and motherboards that may be used in such systems are known to emit electromagnetic radiation across a wide frequency band due to the high frequency digital signals conducted through the circuits of the processor and on the board. To meet regulatory requirements that limit the amount of electromagnetic energy that can be radiated from electronic devices, motherboards are frequently mounted inside conductive enclosures. As electromagnetic radiation is sometimes emitted from conductors connected between the motherboard and other electronic components, the conductive enclosure is often the entire outer case of the electronics. Providing a conductive enclosure of this size with EMI seals around all access openings is more expensive that an enclosure for just the motherboard and makes access to the electronics for repair and replacement more complicated.